Deathwatch
The Deathwatch Space Marines serve the Ordo Xenos of the Imperial Inquisition as its Chamber Militant, the warriors of last resort when the Inquisition needs access to firepower greater than the Imperial Guard or a team of its Acolytes or even Throne Agents can provide. Across the galaxy there are innumerable hostile alien civilisations that threaten Mankind, from the green-skinned Orks, to the monstrous Tyranids, sadistic Dark Eldar, spectral C'tan and their undying Necron servants. It is the sacred task of the Deathwatch to stand sentry against all of these terrible xenos races. They are ready to act when such ancient evils rise to threaten Mankind once more. The Space Marines of the Deathwatch form the first, and often only, line of defence against these inhuman horrors. Unlike other Space Marines, the Deathwatch are not truly a separate Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes; rather, they are a collection of Veteran Space Marines drawn from all of the different extant Chapters who serve together in the Inquisition's service for a discrete period of time. To be chosen by one's Chapter to serve in the Deathwatch is a great honour for any Space Marine, as only the most elite and experienced members of a Chapter are ever chosen for this extremely hazardous tour of duty, the specifics of which must be kept secret by Inquisitorial order and sacred oath even from a Deathwatch Astartes' home Chapter. Deathwatch Space Marines do not usually form the standard tactical groups like squads and companies generally used by the Adeptus Astartes. Instead, they tend to operate more like small special forces units in close-knit groups of specialists called Kill-teams. If a xenos threat is particularly dangerous, several Kill-teams may be assigned to deal with it, but if the threat is still too much for even the Deathwatch to handle, the Inquisition will be forced to turn to a full Space Marine Chapter or to multiple regiments of the Imperial Guard to deal with it. In general, if a group of Deathwatch Kill-teams cannot deal with a xenos incursion, that means that the Imperium has a major conflict on its hands. Chapter History The origins of the Deathwatch are uncertain, but can be traced to the arrival of the Imperial Frigate Eisenstein at Terra at the start of the Horus Heresy in the early 31st Millennium when a contingent of Loyalist Space Marines from the Traitor Legions arrived in the Sol System to inform the Emperor of Mankind that the Warmaster Horus had betrayed him at Istvaan III and been corrupted by Chaos. It is implied that Battle-Captain Nathaniel Garro and his Loyalist Death Guard Space Marines, along with Captain Iacton "Half-Heard" Qruze of the Luna Wolves, were amongst the first members of a new Imperial organization created at the order of the Emperor of Mankind that was the ancestor of the current Imperial Inquisition. While not definitive, it seems likely that the Loyalist Death Guard Space Marines who had arrived at Terra aboard the Eisenstein formed the initial core of what would later become the Deathwatch, hence providing the name for the new Astartes organisation. Chapter Organisation ]] As the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos, the Deathwatch is tasked with the study and, if necessary, the extermination of dangerous intelligent alien races encountered by the Imperium. They are also tasked with the observation of alien races, and the acquisition of their technology for further study by the Adeptus Mechanicus. This is because the Deathwatch are not merely intended to cleanse xenos cultures from Imperial space. They are also tasked with the recovery and study of alien devices and artefacts. Sometimes it is necessary to use a weapon against the enemy who created it, although this is not taken lightly. The Deathwatch are constantly vigilant for sabotage, or to advise if it is truly safe to use a weapon of xenos origin. The Adeptus Mechanicus are always on the lookout for alien technology; for instance, the C'tan Phase Sword, used by the Callidus Assassins, was recovered from a Necron Tomb World and successfully integrated into the arsenal of the Imperium. The Deathwatch are uniquely organized in that the Veteran Space Marines that make up the Deathwatch are drawn from many different Chapters. They are then specially trained in small units called Kill-Teams to counter xenos threats and are sworn to serve an open-ended term with the Deathwatch. When they return to their Chapter of origin, the former members of the Deathwatch take their hard-won knowledge with them to share with their Battle-Brothers, as well as supplies of specialist anti-alien weaponry. The Loyalist Space Marine Legions and subsequent Second Founding Successor Chapters were bound by an ancient oath made to the Emperor to provide troops to the Deathwatch. However, particularly among some of the more radical Space Marine Chapters, this can be a great test of duty, especially for those like the Dark Angels or the Black Templars that see the Inquisition as corrupt and an enemy of the rightful independence and autonomy of the Adeptus Astartes. Chapter]] Although there is no question of any Chapter or Space Marine failing to fulfill their ancient pledges, Chapters like the Iron Hands, Dark Angels, Space Wolves and Blood Angels have a notoriously strained relationship with the Inquisition. It is not unheard of for Radical Ordo Xenos Inquisitors to find the secondment of Deathwatch troops to their command facilitated by aiding one of these Space Marines Chapters against the political machinations of a Puritanical Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor. Other Chapters such as the Ultramarines, Crimson Fists and Imperial Fists have a far closer relationship with the Inquisition as a whole and the Ordo Xenos itself. Space Marines from these Chapters are more frequently and in greater number inducted into the Deathwatch, although a Kill-Team may be made up of any variety of Marines as the resources of the Ordo Xenos Chamber Militant are moved around the galaxy. The Space Marines making up a Deathwatch Kill-Team can vary hugely in personal philosophy, culture and custom but are bound together by their loyalty to the Emperor and their zealous hatred of the alien enemies of Mankind. A Space Marine will remain with the Deathwatch until the Inquisitor leading the detachment deems that the necessary tasks have been completed so that he may return to his Chapter with honour. Chapter Combat Doctrine Colour Scheme]] Deathwatch Space Marines will usually operate in individual Tactical Squads, known as Kill- teams. Each Kill-team is led by an Inquisitor, Brother-Captain or Librarian. Their missions range from those undertaken alone and without support to accomplish their goals with minimal combat engagement; to outright battle while re-enforcing allied forces like the Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle or other Space Marine Chapters against alien incursions. The highly perilous and vital nature of their missions means that Deathwatch Kill-Teams have access to exceedingly rare or advanced Imperial equipment, such as Heavy Bolter Gyro Suspensors, M.40 Targeters, and numerous types of specialist ammunition, such as the fragmentation Metal Storm shells or the high-powered Kraken penetrator bolts. If the situation offers no alternative, they will utilize advanced alien weaponry and equipment to accomplish their mission. The Deathwatch often utilises unconventional means of insertion, such as teleportation, high altitude grav-chute drops and Demiurg Termite tanks. Sometimes, the situation may be more than even a dozen elite Space Marines can handle, and because of this, Deathwatch Space Marines are able to freely requisition any and all Imperial forces they deem necessary to complete their task, from individual Brother Space Marines of other Chapters to entire regiments of the Imperial Guard. A member of the Deathwatch speaks with the full authority of the Inquisition and also possess the unlimited (in theory) authority of that organization and its servants. Chapter Appearance When a Space Marine is granted the honour of becoming a member of the Deathwatch, he will ritually repaint his Power Armour black, regardless of the original Chapter colour scheme. As it is believed to be an insult to the armour's Machine Spirit if the armour is completely repainted, the shoulder plate bearing the original Chapter's badge is left untouched and is moved to the right shoulder. The now vacant shoulder is covered with an ornate Deathwatch Chapter badge (the Inquisitorial I with a skull in its centre superimposed over lines of text) and the whole of the left arm and shoulder guard are painted silver. Notable Deathwatch Members stands ready to confront the xenos foes of Mankind]] Brother-Captains *'Artemis, Captain of the Mortifactors' - Artemis has the uncanny ability to sense and recognise alien incursions and influence on Imperial individuals and locations. He was originally a Battle-Brother of the Mortifactors Chapter but was brought into the Deathwatch to put his unusual abilities to use. Artemis commanded several Deathwatch Kill-Teams against the K'nib in the Donorian Sector. This was done at the request of the Kaslon Imperial Guard Regiment. Artemis personally slew the K'nib Alcayde and ended their attack upon Imperial space, even though the credit was given to the Kaslon Regiment. He is quoted as saying: "Do not ask, 'Why kill the alien?' rather, ask, 'Why not?'" He wields a Space Marine Bolter, a Power Sword, an assortment of grenades, and his Power Armour as wargear. *'Audin, Captain of the Mantis Warriors' *'Bannon, Captain of the Imperial Fists' - Killed defending the world of Tarsis Ultra from the Tyranids. *'Cyneworld, Captain of the Space Wolves' *'Jerron, Captain of the Ultramarines' *'Quiron Octavius, Captain of the Imperial Fists' - Instrumental in combating a splinter hive fleet of Tyranids near the Herodian IV warp gate. Later, killed by a Dark Eldar Talos Pain Engine. *'Andar Scarion, Captain of the Astral Claws' - Andar Scarion is a member of the Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter that was seconded to the Jericho Reach to serve in the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch Chapter, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. His arrival was the cause of much controversy due to his Chapter's questionable actions in recent decades. Nevertheless Scarion was allowed to commence his Vigil with the Deathwatch and served for over five decades with honour, achieving the rank of Watch Captain. Like his Chapter Master Lufgt Huron, Scarion is a proud and ruthless warrior with a keen grasp of strategy and military politics, and had proven himself to be a valuable asset in liaising with the Achilus Crusades' officers. He expects the Kill-teams under his command to perform to the most exacting of standards and does not tolerate laxity, weakness or failure. As is common to many of his Chapter, Scarion regards non-Astartes with a mixture of scorn and pity, holding that the Astartes ideal is fundamentally superior to the frailty of humanity. He masks this well in times of politics, but discards the façade when amongst other Astartes, seeing little issue with collateral damage amongst human allies and regarding them as expendable. *'Uriel Ventris, Captain of the Ultramarines 4th Company' - An ex-member of the Deathwatch who replaced the captain leading the 4th Company when he was killed during the defense of Tarsis Ultra from the Tyranids. Uriel Ventris led his team into a Tyranid Hive Ship to kill the Hive Fleet's Norn-Queen with a gene-poison derived from the genome of a Lictor, which was genetically-engineered to induce hyper-evolution in any Tyranid affected by it. Ventris was later exiled from the Ultramarines for breaking the Codex Astartes, condemned to fulfill a death oath. *'Kail Vibius, Captain of the Marines Errant' - Kail Vibius is a Marines Errant battle-brother that serves as a Watch Captain in the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos. Vibius has a burning desire for vengeance against xenos, which has marked him out even amongst the alien-hunting ranks of the elite Deathwatch. During the Corinth Crusade, Vibius and a squad of his fellow Marines Errant were captured by the vile Dark Eldar and taken away to the dark realm of Commorragh. Surviving their cruel treatment at the hands of his xenos captors, Vibius bided his time until he was able to seize the opportunity to escape, leading a slave revolt against his surprised captors. Eventually the Space Marines fought their way to freedom and returned to the Imperium. Vibius was swiftly nominated for the honour of representing his Chapter in the Deathwatch, and rose swiftly through the ranks until he led his own Kill-team. When his former commander, Captain Bron of the Dark Sons Chapter, was mortally wounded, he recommended Vibius be promoted to the rank of Watch Captain in his stead, a role he has held ever since. Librarians *'Andreas, Librarian (Unknown Chapter)' - Andreas believed that the pulsing, expanding Van Grothe's Rapidity was acting as a beacon for the Tyranid forces that were enroute to Medusa V. *'Ashok, Librarian of the Angels Sanguine' - Ashok nce served with his Chapter in a campaign against the Tyranids on the planet Hegelian IX. At the time, he was deployed with the Death Company into the planet's catacombs in order to pursue the fleeing xenos, where he and his comrades succumbed to the terrible effects of the Black Rage. Before he was able to control the rage he had killed three of his fellow battle-brothers. For the next three years, he became strapped to the Tablet of Lestrallio in his Chapter's Fortress-Monastery, where he faced his nightmares caused by the rage. After he emerged from this state, Ashok was presented with the Shroud of Lemartes as a symbol of his mastery of the Black Rage. Though he had successfully managed to deal with the affects of the Black Rage he continued to combat the signs. Ashok was later seconded to the Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos, where he served under the command of Captain Quirion Octavius. Librarian Ashok later deployed with his Kill-Team, under the command of Inquisitor Kalpysia, to deal with a splinter Tyranid Hive Fleet on the planet Herodian IV. He is the only Librarian to take on three Tyranid Zoanthropes and survive. *'Atreus, Librarian of the Blood Ravens' *'Brytnoth, Librarian (Unknown Chapter)' *'Lyandro Karras, Codicer Librarian of the Death Spectres' - Served as a field leader of a Kill-Team Talon. His call-sign was Talon Alpha, but amongst his fellow Deatwatch members he was referred to as 'Scholar.' *'Shaidan, Librarian Mantis Warriors' - Shaidan was a 'Penitent', one of the Mantis Warriors who was still serving the century-long penance for their shameful actions in the Badab War. Shaidan and some of his battle-brothers served alongside the Deathwatch unofficially in the defense of Herodian IV against a splinter fleet of Tyranids. Shaidan heroically sacrificed himself and was posthumously inducted into the ranks of the Deathwatch. *'Zadkiel, Epistolary Librarian Dark Angels' - Epistolary Zadkiel is a powerful and honoured Librarian of the Dark Angels Chapter who trained under Ezekiel the Master of Librarians, seconded to the Deathwatch and rose as a prominent leader in the Acheros Salient. His potent psychic abilities have banished daemons without number, shrieking back into the warp, and his force staff has reaped a bloody tally against the heretic hordes of the Cellebos Warzone. Chaplains *'Broec, Chaplain of the Black Templars' - Killed in action while defending Herodian IV against a splinter fleet of Tyranids. *'Luthar, Chaplain of the Revilers' *'Vigilant, Chaplain (Unknown Chapter)' - A mysterious Space Marine of unknown origin, this Black Shield who joined the Deathwatch under auspicious circumstances. Nevertheless, Vigilant continues to operate from Watch Station Andronicus in the Jericho Reach, departing frequently with itinerant Kill-teams venturing deeper into space contested by the Tau. Techmarines *'Keilor, Techmarine of the Doom Eagles' *'Korpheus, Techmarine of the Raven Guard' *'Sulphus, Iron Father of the Red Talons' Dreadnoughts *'Chyron, Dreadnought of the Lamenters' - Chyron considers himself the last of his Chapter after losing contact with the Lamenters following their encounter with a Tyranid Hive Fleet. Chyron's sense of loss and rage and his need to seek vengeance for his lost brothers is all that keeps him going. Sergeants *'Ortan Cassius, Master of Sanctity of the Ultramarines' - As a Scout Sergeant, Cassius was seconded to the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch. *'Cyrus, Scout Sergeant of the Blood Ravens' - Cyrus served with the Deathwatch for nearly two centuries, notably in the Genestealer Outbreak on Victoria Primus. Cyrus left the Deathwatch to rejoin his Chapter following the Blood Ravens' campaign on Kronus during the Dark Crusade. *'Grevius, Sergeant of the Crimson Fists' - Killed in action by a Tyranid Lictor during the defence of Herodian IV from a splinter fleet of Tyranids. *'Pasanius Lysane, Sergeant of the Ultramarines 4th Company' - Veteran Sergeant of the vaunted 4th Company, Pasanias served alongside his best friend and commander, Captain Uriel Ventris. When defending the world of Tarsis Ultra from a Tyranid invasion, Ventris led his team into a Tyranid Hive Ship to kill the Hive Fleet's Norn-Queen with a gene-poison derived from the genome of a Lictor, which was genetically-engineered to induce hyper-evolution in any Tyranid affected by it. When Ventris was later exiled from the Ultramarines for breaking the Codex Astartes, condemned to fulfill a death oath, Pasanius willingly followed his friend to the hellish realm known as the Eye of Terror. *'Pelias, Sergeant of the Black Consuls' - During the Siege of Goddeth Hive in 455.M41 the Black Consuls were recorded as being annihilated by the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. Some Battle-Brothers survived, scattered across the Imperium on a myriad of duties. Pelias was seconded to the Deathwatch within the Jericho Reach at the time of his Chapter's destruction. Due to the vagaries of warp travel and communication, it took several decades for word of the Chapter's demise to reach those of its sons serving in the Jericho Reach. When word finally reached them that they may be the last of their kin, they held council. One of their was sent was despatched to investigate and bring back word, while the remainder would fight on, according to their oaths, until such time as the messenger returned. *'Ruinus, Devastator Sergeant of the Mantis Warriors' - Ruinus was a 'Penitent', one of the Mantis Warriors who was still serving the century-long penance for his Chapter's shameful actions in the Badab War. Ruinus and some of his battle-brothers served alongside the Deathwatch unofficially in the defense of Herodian IV against a splinter fleet of Tyranids. Ruinus heroically sacrificed himself and was posthumously inducted into the ranks of the Deathwatch. *'Soron, Assault Sergeant of the Mantis Warriors' - Soron was a 'Penitent', one of the Mantis Warriors who was still serving the century-long penance for his Chapter's shameful actions in the Badab War. Soron and some of his battle-brothers served alongside the Deathwatch unofficially in the defense of Herodian IV against a splinter fleet of Tyranids. Soron heroically sacrificed himself and was posthumously inducted into the ranks of the Deathwatch. Battle-Brothers *'Alvarax, Battle-Brother of the Howling Griffons' *'Damias, Apothecary of the Raven Guard' *'Dark Angel, Unknown Battle-Brother Dark Angels' - This battle-brother of the Dark Angels refuses to speak his true name. *'Dionis, Battle-Brother (Unknown Chapter)' *'Elwaine, Battle-Brother of the Salamanders' *'Guilar, Battle-Brother (Unknown Chapter)' *'Kruidan, Assault Marine Brother of the Mantis Warriors' - Kruidan was a 'Penitent', one of the Mantis Warriors who was still serving the century-long penance for his Chapter's shameful actions in the Badab War. Kruidan and some of his battle-brothers served alongside the Deathwatch unofficially in the defense of Herodian IV against a splinter fleet of Tyranids. *'Henghast, Battle-Brother of the Space Wolves' - Henghast served as a member of a Deathwatch kill team led by Captain Bannon. They had been summoned to the defence of Tarsis Ultra in late M41 to assist Lord Inquisitor Kryptman in combating the Tyranids from Hive Fleet Leviathan. Brother Henghast assumed command of the Kill-team after Captain Bannon killed in action, combating the Tyranids, but eventually he ceded this role to Uriel Ventris before the Kill-team's assault on the last remaining Hive Ship in orbit around Tarsis Ultra. Henghast fought valiantly on the way to the Norn Queen's chamber, and was one of the few surviving members of the Kill-team. *'Jagatun, Battle-Brother of the White Scars' *'Tyrian Kulac, Battle-Brother of the Space Wolves' *'Pelentar, Battle-Brother of the White Consuls' *'Darrion Rauth, Battle-Brother of the Exorcists' - Rauth served in Kill-Team Talon. His secret role within the squad was to act as Lyandro Karras's soulguard - charged with ensuring the Librarian's soul remained pure and to act as his executioner should he become a 'moral threat' to the squad. This was the how he earned the nickname 'Watcher,' a name he disagreed with. *'Scullion, Battle-Brother of the Novamarines' *'Ignatio Solarion, Battle-Brother of the Ultramarines' - Solarion served as a member of Kill-Team Talon. He was referred to as 'Prophet,' due to his habit of delivering negative commentary and chastising diatribes about the team's disregard for the Codex Astartes. A proud member of his Chapter, he was irritated by his both his inappropriate nickname and disregard by the other members of Talon to his advice. Solarion often remarked that he should be placed in charge of the Kill-Team, not the Death Spectres Codicer Lyandro Karras. *'Toma, Battle-Brother of the 5th Company, Crimson Fists' *'Trythios, Battle-Brother of the Blood Ravens' *'Unnamed Crimson Fist, Battle-Brother of the Crimson Fists' *'Unnamed Blood Angel, Battle-Brother of the Blood Angels' *'Venters, Battle-Brother of the Salamanders' *'Maximmion Voss, Devastator Marine of the Imperial Fists' - Voss served as a member of Kill-Team Talon as both the heavy weapons and tech specialist. Being adept in numerous fields, he earned the nickname of 'Omni' in recognition. *'Siefer Zeed, Battle-Brother of the Raven Guard' - Zeed served as a member of Kill-Team Talon. Due to his pale appearance and superior skills of stealth and infiltration he was referred by the nickname 'Ghost.' Sources *''Chapter Approved 2003'' *''Deathwatch Core Rulebook'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: Final Sanction'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: Know No Fear'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: (Graphic Novel)'' *''Deathwatch: Litany of War (RPG)'' *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: Oblivion's Edge'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: The Emperor Protects'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: The Jericho Watch'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: The Nemesis Incident'' (RPG) *''Heroes of the Space Marines'' (Anthology), "Headhunted" by Steve Parker and "One Hate" by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines & Forces of the Inquisition'', p. 193 *''Index Astartes II'' *''Inquisitor (Specialty Game) *''Victories of the Space Marines (Anthology), “Exhumed” by Steve Parker *''Warrior Brood'' (Novel) by C.S. Goto *''Warrior Coven'' (Novel) by C.S. Goto *''Warriors of Ultramar'' - Ultramarines: The Omnibus by Graham McNeill, pp. 382, 454-455, 474, 487-488 *''White Dwarf'' 247, "Third War for Armageddon - St. Jowens Space Dock" *''White Dwarf'' 260 (Australian Edition), "Index Astartes – Purge the Unclean" *''White Dwarf'' 287, "Last Stand of the Firebrands" *''White Dwarf'' 317, "The Fall of Medusa V" *''13th Penal Legion (Last Chancers Novel Series) by Gav Thorpe'' Gallery File:Deathwatch_Marine.jpg|Deathwatch Watch Captain from the Imperial Fists File:DW_Battle-Brother.jpg|Deathwatch Chapter Colour Scheme and Deathwatch Badge 089 large.jpg|A Death Watch Astartes commits his fellow Battle-Brother's soul to the Emperor 600 large.jpg|A Deathwatch Kill-team, including the rare Dreadnought drawn from the Imperial Fists, faces Chaos Space Marines Death Watch Commander.png|A Veteran Captain of a Deathwatch Kill-team Blood Angel DW Devastator Brother.png|Blood Angels Deathwatch Devastator Marine Dark Angel DW Assault Marine.png|Dark Angels Deathwatch Assault Marine File:Deathwatch-SW.jpg|Space Wolves Deathwatch Tactical Marine File:DW_Ultarmarine_811_large.jpg|Ultramarines Deathwatch Tactical Marine File:RS_Master_Apothecary_Kregor_Thann.jpg|Red Scorpions Master Apothecary of the Deathwatch harl_greyweaver_by_scebiqu-d2zay17.jpg|Space Wolves Iron Priest assigned to the Deathwatch File:BA_Astartes_Deathwatch.jpg|Blood Angels Veteran of the Deathwatch File:Marines_Errant_Watch_Cpt.jpg|Marines Errant Watch Captain of the Deathwatch Deathwatch vs. Chaos Marine.png|Death Watch Astartes kills a Skulltakers Chaos Space Marine Deathwatch.jpg|The Deathwatch stand guard to protect the Emperor's realm 540_large.jpg|A Deathwatch Kill-team faces the xenos foes of the Emperor roll_out__guys_by_arkeeva-d4pqnti.jpg|A Deathwatch Kill-team in action DW Salamander Chaplain Termi_766_large.jpg|Deathwatch Salamanders Chaplain in Terminator Armour performing the rites of battle Category:D Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Jericho Reach Category:Inquisition Category:Imperial Ordo Category:Imperium Category:Deathwatch